Opening Eyes
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: A drabble of a Roy and Felicity spark of romance. Roy joins the team and Felicity is feeling a bit left behind in Ollie's life and Roy shows her and Oliver isn't the only man around anymore. Note: Might turn into a series if people like it so please rate and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opening Eyes

Coupling: Felicity and Roy

Rating: T

Felicity had just gotten back with talking with Detective Lance, well it was Office Lance now, but she would always call him Detective Lance. That was how she knew him and that was how he was going to be to her and she felt bad that he got demoted. She also hated how the tables seemed to turn with the Lance Family. Detective Lance wanted The Hood back, and Laurel now didn't want it. She bit her lower lip as she held on to her coffee as she walked through the night. The past year had changed her so much, and now this year might change her again.

Felicity just was glad that Oliver was getting back into the game. She sipped her coffee as she made it to her apartment. She knew Oliver probably knew where she lived, but she was glad he hadn't said anything. She didn't make too much money, but she lived in asset of apartments near the fallen Glades and it had been getting a bit dangerous lately, but she had been mostly lucky with things. She felt a presence though and she half wondered if Oliver had followed her to make sure she got home safe. She just shrugged it off as she went to unlock her door.

As she did she felt someone push into her and she fell through her door. Luckily she was conscious of her coffee and it didn't get all over her. She turned, thankfully still on her feet and she saw someone with a red hood over his head. She raised her eyebrow "you know the Hood doesn't like it when people impersonate him" she said as she started to reach for her phone, but the guy grabbed her hand an pinned her against the wall. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm just looking for the Hood. I want to team up with him, help him. I've been helping this city while he's been gone and I want in" he said as he looked into her eyes.

She shook off his hand and pushed him a bit away from her, "First off, learn some manners. You could have just asked and not jumped all over me. I'm not a piece of meat" Felicity said in her usually manner. She looked at the young man in front of her. "And second of all, what makes you think I know how to get messages to the Hood?" she said as she put her coffee down on a table nearby and she pushed her glasses up with her hand and she folded her arms to put off an air of authority.

"I know you know the Hood. I've been following Officer Lance…" he started but Felicity interrupted him. "It's Detective Lance" she started firmly. The man in the hood rolled his eyes and he said "fine, Detective Lance and I know he asks you to send messages to The Hood." "I might give messages, but I don't tell him what to do. So I can't make him do anything" she said as she looked at him and she walked over to the door and opened it, "Now get out" she said as she gazed at him.

The man stood firm as he looked at her and he didn't move, "Look this is a big thing for me. I need to help him and I need to get well trained. I could be a good side kick or something" he said as he took off his hood and Felicity tried to not gasp. She recognized him as working at Oliver's Club, well Thea's club now, and she was pretty sure he was Thea's boyfriend. "Look I don't know how your boss will take your new found interest. How about if you just go over there and have sex with her that is all you want to do anyways." She said as she hoped he would leave.

Roy looked at her and nodded "Fine ,but if I get hurt that is on you and your conscious now." Felicity groaned and rolled her eyes, "just go" she said and as he left she closed the door and locked it. She really needed to stay in the labs on most days.

Time went by and a lot of stuff happened in Starling city, new people coming out as vigilantes were there and other stuff. Roy and Thea had broken up because he kept sneaking out at night. And he had somehow found where the Arrow was. He found out who he was and was sworn on a death wish to keep it quiet. She was having trouble accepting new people knowing Oliver's secret and taking in how he was be friending other vigilantes. She seemed to be drifting away from their special relationship. She knew Oliver never would look at her like he looked at Oliver or his other two girls, but she still liked having a close friendship. Seeing him for who he really was and not the personae he had put on. She needed a break and went into one of the other rooms she was working on. She was slowly expanding their space as she saw fit and she was about to move all of her equipment into another room. She didn't need it to get injured by a misfired arrow.

She started to work on some of the equipment when she heard someone come in. She was almost 100% sure that it was Ollie coming in to ask her if she was okay. He knew that when she left to work on stuff she was trying to hide and get her feelings under control. When she said "Oliver I'm fine, go back and train Arrow Jr" she said as she leaned over the monitor and she reached for a plug. "Well, it might be hard to do that when Arrow Jr is right here." Felicity gasped and nearly fell on the other side of the monitor as she heard Roy's voice. She turned and she saw Roy was there by himself an was shirtless and his pants pushed down some and she looked up at him in his eyes. She swallowed and she took in the differences of him and Ollie. Roy was leaner and built muscle but didn't get buffed up and he seemed to have a cockier edge about him. Plus, he had to be younger than her of course.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she wiped her hands off on a rag nearby. She watched as Roy walked closer to her, "I'm here to see why you have a problem with me here. You leave a lot when I'm around and you seem to be not doing fine. I ask Ollie how you are and he says fine I think he's lying to me."

Felicity backed up some and she looked at him, shaking her head some "I'm not against you, just we had a nice trio and people want in like some time of League, a Justice League or something. We have a mysterious guy who can run fast and some girl in fishnets as well. I guess I don't want to make fast decisions and things are going fast" she said as she turned and started to work on some things on the screen that was up and hoped he was gone, but he stood behind her. "What exactly are you doing?"

Felicity tried to keep her mind focused as he pressed up behind her. She could fell almost all his muscles and she swallowed as she stammered a bit "Working on the new mainframe, so I can find things better for Oliver." Roy just nodded and put his chin on her shoulder softly, leaning and watching and Felicity struggled to find some of the controls. She hadn't had a guy do this before to her. She always scared them off with her geeky ways and her awkwardness. She knew she wasn't Roy's type. He liked more exotic woman from what she could tell. "Hmm, what about for me too? I mean I'm on this team now, so you'll be working with me too. We're one in the same here right" he said against her neck before he turned her around and looked into her eyes.

"I know you think you're not good enough for anyone, but Felicity, ever since I have been following you, before we officially meet, I knew you were special. You supported people who wanted to help the Glades and to save things. You can handle being with a hero. And Oliver told you were the main reason he was able to find me, to save me." Roy pushed up against her monitor for a moment and he pressed his hips into hers "just know if you ever want to look at someone who is looking at you as a woman and not as a geek or a team member. I'm around" he said before he captured her lips with his for a moment and kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers before he pulled back and winked at her and went back to training before Ollie could miss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the great reviews! It has me wanting to continue this.

Estrella: Oliver may get jealous seeing one of his closest friends getting close to someone else

Cattyboom: I think I am going to continue this story. Even though I am an Olicity fan, I have this idea that her and Roy would be a good couple. He would have someone who would support his ways.

Paisayshi I plan on it since I've gotten 4 out of 5 reviews saying I should :D

Chapter Two

Felicity's mind was going 100 miles per hour when she got home. What exactly was Roy doing with her or to her, whatever he might be doing was driving her a bit crazy. She ran a bubble bath for herself and she put her hair up in a clip and sunk down into the hot water, her phone nearby in case Oliver said he needed her. She was a bit tired of being at his beck and call and really not getting attention she deserved, but she knew she was in it to help people. She closed her eyes and let the hot water and the cherry blossom soap she used just over take her.

She was just drifting off into a lite sleep when her phone went off. She groaned and she looked at it seeing it was Oliver "hello" she said as she moved a bit in the bath tub. "I need you to get down to the base and look up some information. We just had an attack on the district attorney" Felicity could hear the worry in his voice and guessed Laurel might be there. She sighed softly, hoping he didn't hear her. "I'll get there." She said as she got up and she reached for her towel. She put the phone down when she heard him hang up and she got up and dried off and she dressed in one of her sundresses and a cardigan. She pulled her hair up and she put her glasses on and headed back to her other job.

Once she got there she heard what Ollie wanted and started to try to find the information. She didn't know that she wasn't alone as she got her head in her work. She suddenly felt her hair go free of her ponytail and she turned around ready to punch, but someone grabbed her arm, she was face to face with Roy , "Do you ever tire of scaring me half to death or sneaking up on me Red Hoodie?" she said with a smirk as she turned around to keep working. "No, I like catching you off guard. You're cute when you're infuriated." He said as he pulled up a chair and bent and smelled the crock of her neck for a moment, "Hmm cherry blossom? Nice smell" he said as he looked at her as she just scrunched her nose a little and kept working.

"you know I think Oliver is overreacting with this one. I mean I think it's a normal robbery. Diggle agrees. He can't get over Laurel even when he's kind of infatuated with that Black Canary girl" he said as he put his hand on her leg. "You should have to be pulled in to this." He moved his hand along her thigh a bit that was exposed from her sitting down and she looked at him. "What are you doing Roy? You and Thea just broke up, I'm not a rebound girl. I'm not anyone's girl" she said as she tried to move his hand but he didn't move.

"I moved on, it's been like five months now since the breakup Blondie" he said with a smirk. "More than enough time I think. I let her in and she couldn't handle the life, I need someone who can handle it and I know you can" he said as he squeezed her thigh some and started to work his way up leaning and kissing her neck, "Roy, please." She said as she closed her eyes, trying to not get to aroused. She didn't want to get hurt and she didn't know how she felt like him. "I don't want to get hurt" she said voiced as he bit her earlobe. "I won't hurt you. I'm gentle." He said with a chuckle.

"I didn't mean that smartass. I meant I don't want to put my heart in someone's hands that might break it." She said quietly as he let his hand stop mid-thigh "Trust me I would be better to hold it than Oliver who turns around every other day with a new girl or not looking at you. He doesn't know how good he has it. Someone who knows his secret, someone who helps him, someone who is always there, but does he care? No, he wants you to do all the work, be there for him, but not be with him" he said as he leaned in and he kissed her. This time Felicity kissed back as she knew Roy was right about Oliver. She closed her eyes as Roy put his other hand on the back of her neck to hold her there softly.

She was about to deepen it when they both heard someone clearing his throat. It was Oliver in his uniform and she pulled away quickly, "Roy if you are done fondling my IT girl I would appreciate it if you would let her do her work." Felicity straightened her glasses as she noticed Roy wasn't moving. "you know you don't really own her. She works for your company and she doesn't get extra money for working here. You can't control every aspect of her life for a girl you want to bang" he said as he folded his arms and looked at Oliver who pulled him up by his collar and started to move him out of the room, "I don't control her , but she said she would help me so she's going to help."

"Oliver!" Felicity said as she looked at him. "Let him go, he wasn't doing anything bad. I had found the information already" she said as she watched Oliver shove him to the side a bit. "He's just a regular criminal the D.A. wronged. After getting out of jail he had nothing. He had lost his job, his family everything. So the D.A. is the real bad guy" she said as she looked at him. Oliver nodded and took the information, "If you're done groping each other we need to figure out if the D.A. made this mistake on his own or if he did it on purpose." Felicity nodded and moved out of the room to her other room to work in there, before she left she said "Ollie don't punish him. He didn't do anything wrong." She knew Ollie's temper and had been on the wrong end of it and had seen him with Diggle as well.

As she left, Oliver looked at Roy, "what's your game with her? I don't need her to get hurt. I don't need you hurting another female close to me." Roy just looked at him, "With Thea, I understood why you had to be in the middle of it, and you said you understood why I broke up with her. She didn't understand me running around helping out and it would hurt your secret and put her in danger. So you were fine with it" he said as he stood his ground. He looked at him some more, "And Felicity is a great girl, but she's not made of glass, in so many ways you've broken her already, so let someone who has an interest, cherish her" he said before pushing passed him.


End file.
